Senses
by o0Kitsune0o
Summary: The beautiful surroundings were insignificant in comparison to his point of focus. He could spend countless hours staring at the blue eyed blonde. [SasuNaru fluffy oneshot kawaiiness.] Sasuke muses about his relentless attraction for his teammate. R&R!


Hiii .

Disclaimer: Me no own. Sasu-kun and Naru-chan belong to that genious Kishimoto.

Enjoy this fluffy kawaii-ness!

-Kitsune

* * *

**Senses**

The day had been an ordinary day. Bright blue skies, mild weather, slightly humid out but not uncomfortable in the least. Lazy afternoon breezes wafted through the streets, spreading the thriving, alive scents of early summer; scents like freshly cut grass, the spicy enticement of outdoor cooking, and mixed in, the perfect hint of wildflower essence. It was so simple that it was completely beautiful.

But to one person, the surroundings were insignificant in comparison to his point of focus.

He could spend countless hours staring at the blue-eyed blonde.

Sasuke stood, leaning against a shady tree, his hands in his pockets, staring endlessly at his teammate in the field. Little blue butterflies seemed to find the happy blonde enticing, so they circled about him, and he didn't seem to mind. The black-haired ninja sighed wistfully, tearing his eyes away from Naruto for a moment to stare into the bright blue skies stretched out above him. Naruto had permeated his senses, and he could think of nothing and no one else.

He could hear Naruto calling out to him; calling him to "stop leaning against that tree and loosen up". Naruto's voice alone frequently made him want to do anything it asked of him. But he didn't think he'd ever be able to tell him that. He stopped leaning against the tree, just as Naruto asked. He sat down in the grass and quietly watched from his peaceful shadow away from the sun.

He could always recall in his mind how Naruto tasted. Like a spicy, honey-like sweetness, only made better by sun warmth and the perfect tan. He only knew about that taste because of one, singular moment. Naruto was sound asleep in the middle of a field one afternoon during a break in training. So when no one was looking, Sasuke found himself leaning over the perfectly angelic face, staring at the gently closed eyes and slightly parted lips; it was near impossible to resist sneaking a kiss. So he did. For way longer than he should have risked. But he did happen to know that Naruto slept like a rock. It always took hitting to wake him from an afternoon nap.

Hitting. Touching. Any contact would now immediately become the highlight of his day, Sasuke found himself thinking. He recalled briefly a special training session that Kakashi had told them to do the previous day.

"Ok. I'm going to have to guys do some grappling today. That's ground fighting." Kakashi had told them. Naruto was cackling and jumping up and down and carrying on, obviously excited about doing a new exercise, while Sasuke could feel his heart pounding already. Sheer dread. Being that close to Naruto was going to be nothing but torturous disaster. Everything about being that close was going to give him and his locked away feelings away completely. So they'd started, and Naruto immediately tackled him.

They had been a flurry of tangled limbs for nearly 10 minutes straight. Containing himself had been hard enough, but suddenly they'd both paused at the same time, for some reason. Sasuke sighed a little, remembering that single moment. Their eyes locked, and they had frozen in their position; Naruto with both his legs and arms wrapped around Sasuke's body, and Sasuke with his hands attempting to push Naruto's legs off of him. So there they were, frozen, and he could hear his own heart thudding in his ears as the close contact became unbearable. His hand stroked instead of pushed, and Naruto's face read slight pleasure, but just for a millisecond before he moved again, and once more they were fighting. But every single touch on that perfect, lightly bronzed skin…the feeling of the perfectly toned body underneath him. Perfect, perfect, perfection. He hadn't slept at all that night, and was particularly annoyed by his fixation with his teammate. But when he napped the day after, his sleep was immediately berated with dreams of exactly how he'd completely do anything and everything to the blonde if he ever got a hold of him alone…perhaps in a dark room…

And there was a single thought that he hadn't been able to put out of his mind since he'd first laid eyes on Naruto.

Uzamaki Naruto was beautiful.

Beautifully hyper, beautifully happy, beautifully simple, and beautifully _unattainable._

Just thinking that last word made him visibly flinch. And he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Naruto get up and approach him. So he jumped nervously when Naruto was suddenly in his face.

"Why do you look so sad? My God, you're frustrating…why can't you ever have any fun? Sheesh…teme." Naruto was saying. Sasuke quickly recovered from his startle and gave Naruto a very fake glare.

"Why can't you ever just let me be, dobe.." He growled inadvertently. He smacked himself mentally.

_"Why do I always have to act this way toward him…it's like a damned reflex…"_ Naruto however, didn't let him alone this time. He sat down beside him, and Sasuke stared at him, his mind blanking on how to think or what to do. The butterflies had followed Naruto, and there he sat, sunlight creating a golden halo around the brilliant blonde locks, and the vibrant blue wings of the butterflies causing Naruto's eyes to stand out like nothing Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. Great. Just perfect. Now he couldn't look his eyes away. He could feel himself weaking. He was only glad that he wasn't standing up. _"This is rediculous...utterly rediculous...God-damned beautiful...dobe...kitsune..." _Even his thoughts trailed into nothingness.

His eyes traced the body beside him, and he felt himself moving outside of his own will. All at once, he couldn't control himself any longer, and he'd trapped his teammate in his arms within the next second. Naruto made an adorable noise of blatant confusion, and Sasuke felt it appropriate to shut him up with one mind blowing kiss; one that he'd been holding back for months and months. He felt Naruto's breathing quicken, but he couldn't stop. Their lips crushed together, and he sucked mercilessly on the deliciously firm lips, his hands pushing through Naruto's sun-warmed hair…his aggressiveness having them lying on the ground…He'd been about to pull away in shame and immediately vacate the premises, but he heard a small moan, then felt hesitant hands coming around him, stroking his back. He gasped through the kiss, and they paused, pulling away just slightly, staring at each other, feeling the other's warm breath against their mouths. Only one word came to Sasuke's mind.

"W—what?"

Swirling confusion entered his mind immediately.

_"Isn't…isn't he going to hate me now?" _He'd been planning on having to never speak to Naruto again because of his blatant lack of control. But now, the beautiful Kyuubi vessel was staring up at him and then reaching up to touch him.

"I…don't know what that was for…but…I think I liked it…" Naruto said to him, looking a little nervous. Before the relieved Uchiha could reply, the blonde target of his affection had grabbed him again, and was tentatively nibbling his bottom lip before softly sealing a second lip-lock, slowly dropping all hesitance and gradually allowing Sasuke the much desired closeness that he'd been praying for. He could feel it; Naruto trusted him. Loved him. Sasuke chuckled a little in clear shock as Naruto separated from him, then he let out a long awaited sigh of satisfaction as Naruto sat them both back up and then hesitantly leaned against him. He felt he could barely think straight, he was so ecstatic about what was happening.

_"From now on...I won't care what everyone thinks. I won't care what anyone says...This is what I want. I want him. He's...been through so much already, just like I have. We...could really need each other. But he's so happy...so positive. It's...probably safe to say that I'm the one that needs him, not the other way around..." _Sasuke leaned back against the tree, with his crush of 3 years finally in his arms, and took a deep inhale, burying his nose in Naruto's hair. Naruto smelled exactly like wildflowers.

Maybe that's why the butterflies now surrounded them both.

Naruto moved closer to him and yawned, settling in for his regular afternoon nap.

"Sasuke…What took you so long?" The innocent voice asked. Sasuke smirked and could only shake his head as he went back to staring up at the sky.

"I don't know…You…you overwhelm me. "

Naruto sat back up and peered at him curiously, postponing his nap for now, as a warm breeze began to gently toss their hair. He reached out and kept the dark hair out of Sasuke's eyes by running his fingers into it. "You should have told me three years ago. Today we could be celebrating an anniversary of sorts." Naruto said with a sunny grin. Sasuke blushed a little bit, glancing down at the grass, then looked back up. "Well then...we won't miss out this year."

**_o0-_Owari-_0o_**

* * *

Kawaiiiiii

Hope you liked it...it was just some fluff that suddenly popped into my head because today was a nice day...

Thnx 4 reading...

-Kitsune


End file.
